Hayama's mother is Mecha-Hayama
This is the last off-tangent episode of the series, though unlike One More Song 3-2-1, this one assumes all prior events have happened, at least, for part 1. Part 1 opens with Fuyuki working in his shed, creating something successfully. He explains to Akito and Natsumi that it's a robot built in the vision of their mother, specifically for Akito to get to know her. Immediately however, the robot instead attacks, and throws Akito out the window. Fuyuki mentions it's because he forgot to include the 'motherly oven' in her, so she's very hostile. On the other hand, he did include a feature allowing her to turn into a towering mecha robot, and she begins rampaging through the city. She begins immediately to head towards the Tokyo Tower, and so the city calls Sana, who is also a magical girl. She becomes giant as well, and goes in to attack the robot. At first the robot is too powerful, as it is mentioned Fuyuki also installed the best fighting hardware available, for no particular reason. A large battle ensues, and eventually, Sana gains the upper hand because of Naozumi's terrible trumpet playing. But, Akito stops her from killing it, saying it's still his mother. The robot begins to cry, then throws Akito and Natsumi far away before exploding, as Sana shields the Tokyo Tower and the rest of the people from the blast. The tower and people survive, and the day is saved. Though it's implied that there will be a part 2 because now Fuyuki built an even stronger robot for some reason, an angry Babbit concludes that there will not. In part 2, a prince of Japan becomes angry, and suddenly, everyone is either an animal or an object. Sana has become a skunk, Misako a clock, Rei a carpet, and Shimura a refrigerator. Upon realizing that they're different animals, her friends come over; Akito is a pig, Fuka a goat, Tsuyoshi a tiny goldfish, and Aya an elephant. They demand to know an answer, and Fuka's grandfather apparently believes it was the prince who cursed them. They all travel to his palace by train. They arrive, and see that the prince, who is actually Naozumi, is a toilet seat. He was transformed into this by Sumirei Ando, who is a witch, at the order of the king, who did so because he was constantly disobedient. They all get mad at him, but when the witch comes by, she concludes that he's still learned nothing. Left to their own devices, Akito steals her book of spells, to try to figure out how to change back. The book says that a 12 year old in junior high with three moles on her butt must kiss the prince in true love. After negotiating for awhile, she does it, but they don't change back, as the book actually says it also must be her first kiss. Everyone becomes angry, but then it's discovered that the book also says that the spell will go away after New Years. They all change back, but are too busy being angry to notice. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuyuki Hayama *Natsumi Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Naozumi Kamura *Sumirei Ando *Shimura *Babbit Category:Episodes